Wayward Fledgling
by IzzieValdez12
Summary: A sequel to "A Lost Owl", in which Percabeth gets married and has children. Lucia is an average girl with a crush on the camp hottie, Antonius Grace. How can she make her father approve so she can be with her love? Fun romance and comedy. No spoilers. :)


**Hey guys! This is a sequel to my popular multi-chapter, A Lost Owl. It features Percy Junior (16), Apollina (9), and the main character, Lucia(13).**

**They are all Percabeth babies. For this to make more sense, please read A Lost Owl. I will post a chapter every three reviews. If you like it, please follow me! :) I love all my readers.**

* * *

"Go away Bot!" I yelled, my voice muffled in my obnoxiously puffy emerald sheets.  
"Ms. Jackson" the Bot began, speaking in a monotone voice that sounded as if somebody had stitched a few voices together."Your mother ordered a wake-up call at exactly 7:30. I have no choice but to deliver." She (or it, I guess,) continued her raucous beeping until I succumbed to the ringing in my ears. Uncle Leo had designed Bot with good intentions, but all it does around here is ruin my beauty sleep. I moaned and twisted out of my covers' warm embrace, flopping onto my fluffy carpet with a painful-sounding thud (it sounded that way because it was, indeed, extremely painful). In no rush to start my practical, boring Saturday, I stared at my glowing mural on the ceiling, which I had painstakingly painted to illustrate every constellation in the sky. My eyes traced down to the Grecian-style columns keeping the towering ceilings from caving in on me, and to my walls.  
Ah, my walls, where I had scrawled many an embarrassing un-sent love-letter and un-published novel. Yes, I write on my walls. It's fun and you never lose what you wrote! But I always scribble over my writing in case anybody would ever _see_ it. Especially Antonius, the subject of my work. I curse the day the fates gave him his gorgeous, steely blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He's always been kind to me, but I can never tell if he "likes-me-likes-me". We were forced into friendship at an early age, and grew up together. Recently we went on a quest to find a harpie that flew away, and just as he went in for a kiss, that idiot Josh had to go and break us up. I swear, he's just like that annoying father of his, Octavian.  
Breaking out of my thoughts, I sauntered over to my closet. I almost tripped over a few beanbags, easels, and unfinished scarves I told myself I'd finish knitting someday.  
I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the way over."Ugh..." It's a good thing Bot can't really see. Gods, I looked horrendous. You know how Cinderella looks in the morning? I'm like Cinderella... in Hades. My black, springy curls puffed around my face randomly, and frizzily. My gray eyes were lined with smudgy mascara that I was too lazy to wipe off before bed. I yawned and scratched the back of my neck, briefly brushing my fingers over a raised bump in my flesh. It was the mark of a hungry _empousai_, who wandered near the camp boundary while I was on guard duty. That was the day I realized that the hair clip my mom gave me wasn't actually a hair clip, but an imperial gold dagger, set with rubies and a blue tinted hilt.  
"Ms. Jackson, I do not hear you getting ready." Bot said, tidying my room outside.  
I sighed and entered my closet. I grabbed a random dress in a light green, some strappy gladiator sandals, and my favorite charm necklace from my jewelry box. After leisurely getting dressed and tidying up my awkward face, I gazed out the window at New Rome. The golden rooftops glistened in the early morning sun, and the fields shone with dew.

All of a sudden, I was broken out of my trance by a rock landing in my room. Then another. I looked down from my window, and there was Antonius!

"Antonius?" I whisper/shouted down to him.

He held a finger to his lips, effectively shushing me. He help up a piece of cardstock paper with a few words written in looping, romantic cursive on them: _Lucia, will you go out with me?_

I seriously spazzing out and controlling a major asthma attack. _Keep calm, Lucia, breathe._ I ducked under my window and grappled for a piece of note paper, and hastily scrawled back, _Yes._

I'll probably remember the way he looked at me for the rest of my life. It was so sweet and adoring like all he cared about was me. It's the way my dad looks at my mom. He smiled and flipped over the paper he held. _Can I pick you up at 7:00?_

I nodded. Oh my godssssssssssssss! It was just so perfect I can't even function or anything and- oh wait I haven't taken a breath since I saw him! Whoops! The one thing I'm worried about is my dad. I don't think he'll be so happy, because he still thinks I'm a baby.

Oh well.

* * *

For the rest of the day I went shopping with my best friend Andromeda, looking for the perfect outfit! Time flew by and before I knew it, it was thirty minutes before our date.

I had decided to go with a plain white sun dress and some gold accessories for my outfit; very simple.

I walked downstairs avoiding my dad's glare.

"Lucia you are going to a movie, not prom!" He said, eying my dress.

"Percy, she looks beautiful!" My mom chimed.

"Thank you mom. Dad! It's my first date! What do you expect me to wear, jeans and a t-shirt?"

"My first date with your mom was fighting _empousai _at my school and it went just fine."

Antonius knocked on the door. "Lucia and Tony, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" My little sister Apollina shouted.

"Shut up!" I said through gritted teeth.

I ran up to the door, my parents following.

My dad readied Riptide.

"Hello, Antonius." He said smoothly raising his sword.

"Hi mister Jackson..." Antonius muttered.

"I do not care if you are Jason and Piper's son but if you hurt my baby I..."

"Dad!" I yelled. What did he think he was doing?

"Lucia!" He yelled back.

"I am fourteen years old!"

"Almost fourteen!" He jumped in.

"Ummmm..." Antonius started,"If it's not okay with your parents, then maybe I should..."

"No, no, stay!" I screeched, trying not to sound desperate.

My mom was on my side though. "Percy, come on, it's just for a little while. Let the kids have their fun."

Dad sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I want her back by 9:30. If she's not, I swear I will search all of New Rome and personally turn you into a throw rug."

"Yes!" I squealed, throwing my arms around Antonius.

"Hey, hey! Don't get ahead of yourselves. It's only the first date!" He called after us, but we were already dashing down to the amphitheater.  
-Izzie㈴3㈆2ㇰ9


End file.
